An Outsiders View
by Laughing at Life
Summary: Naomi Williams is Mike’s cousin and came to live with his family after her parents died in an accident. This story is from her point of view as she watches Twilight unfold before her eyes. Rated T to be safe, may contain swearing later.
1. Meet the Family

Chapter 1 – Meet the Family

I was sitting in class when I first learnt that my parents were dead. I never really got along with my parents anyway, so their death wasn't as upsetting as you'd think. Later, I learnt that none of my direct family was exactly willing to take me in, apart from my cousins, the Newton family. I think no one wanted to take in a teenager who looks like one of those kids that are in and out of jail their whole life. Just because I like dark colors doesn't mean I'm emo and want to kill myself either.

So here I am, sitting on an airplane waiting to land. I don't remember my cousin Mike very well; I think I only met him once, when I was like, five? Yeah, I think it was around that age.

I don't mind that it's going to be raining nearly all the time in Forks, I was getting sick of the sun and the change of scenery (and weather) will be great. I'm going to miss Australia, but America should be fun. Thing that sucks the most is that the plane flights take forever.

We finally landed, when I realized that I had absolutely no idea whatsoever about what the Newton family looked like. Oh great, I'm looking for a group of strangers in an entire airport of strangers. Hmm…I could play 'Where's Wally', except minus the Wally part and add in Newton.

Okay let's see. Plan A: I wander around aimlessly and hope I find them. Plan B: I stand around looking like a lost puppy and hope _they _find _me_. Or Plan C, which is probably so ridiculous, it just might work. I grabbed my A3 size art book out of my bag and a thick permanent marker. Writing in large, neat letters, I wrote 'NEWTON' on the page and held it up high, hoping they could see me now.

It might attract some weirdo's, or it might work. I saw some people wave at me so I shoved my book back in my bag and walked over to them. Apparently, it worked, because the man looked remarkably similar to my father. The boy, who I am assuming is Mike, was looking at me funny. I decided to ignore him, for now, at least.

"Hi, are you the Newton's?" I asked quietly, internally cursing my small voice.

"Yes, we are. It's nice to see you again Naomi." The woman was very pretty, and I could see where Mike got his pale blonde hair from. Umm… what's her name…? Miranda! That's her name! I thought to myself, suddenly remembering. Miranda and Uncle Rob, though he didn't like being called 'Uncle'. He said it made him feel old.

Rob spoke up "It's been about eleven years since we last saw you. How have you been?"

"Alright, I 'spose, but what about you? How have you been?" I didn't like attention, but I could tell I would have a lot of it for quite some time, seeing as Mike was trying not to laugh at my Australian accent. I couldn't really talk though; I was having trouble keeping a straight face at their American accent.

So after the introductions and Miranda's failed attempts at small talk, we were on our way to the cozy little town of Fork. I must have fallen asleep on the back seat next to Mike, because the next thing I knew, some one was shaking me and telling me rather cheerfully "We're here!" Stupid overly happy people. I mean, being happy is a good thing, but not when you're like Mike and so happy it's just annoying.

"Rack off, Pac-man" I muttered, sleep slurring my words.

"Pac-man?" I laughed at his confused expression, and decided to grace him with my reasons. "You are bright, and you have a big mouth. Learn to use an inside voice"

"Oh" was the response I got, and he still looked slightly confused. I could tell I would have fun messing with him. I got out of the car, grabbed one of my bags while Mike took the other, and walked up to the front door, following my cousin. The inside of their house was rather nice, although I didn't really take much notice as I just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Hey Mike," I asked sleepily, "Where do I put my stuff?"

"Follow me." I obliged, as Mike lead me down the hallway, and into a small, plain room. Note to self: remember to ask if I can redecorate my room. Up against the wall was a single bed which I happily fell onto, curled up into a ball and fell asleep, still fully dressed.

"Uh, I'll just leave your bag here" Mike muttered uncertainly as he backed out of the room, switching of the light.

The next morning, I opened my eyes to a surprise. Rain! Well, I suppose it's not that surprising. I swung my legs out of bed and stood up just so my face could meet the floor. I looked down at my legs to see they were tangled in the bed sheets and one shoe managed to stay on. After I had escaped the evil sheets and removed the single shoe, I opened one of my bags and got out another set of clothes and left my room to search for the bathroom. Unfortunately, the first room I came across was Mike's room. Unfortunately for him, that is.

"Mikey! Time to wake up!" I sang, walking around the clothes and various other things that lay scattered on his floor.

"Ugh go _away_" He growled, turning away from me. Oh goodie, this will be fun. People that aren't morning people are always fun to annoy.

"Oh come on Mike!" I whined playfully "Do you really want a surprise awakening in the next ten minutes?" I could go with the classic iced water, or get some of my music and put it in his CD player. Yeah I think I'll go with that one. I walked back to my room, making sure to remember which room was his. Dropping my clothes on the floor, I went to my bag and grabbed a Strung Out CD, then waltzed back into his room. I opened his CD player, interested in what he'd listen to. It was empty. Huh, oh well, I'll ask later. Placing the disc inside, I set it to the song 'Analog' and moved the conveniently small _thing_ so it was right beside his ear.

"Good morning" I murmured softly and turned it up loud enough to scare him, but not wake up his parents. Several things happened when the music blasted out of the speakers.

Firstly, Mikes eyes shot open at an alarming speed. Secondly, his reaction to the sound was to get away from it, thus causing him to fall out of his bed and yelp as he hit the floor. And lastly, I got a death glare (which I blatantly ignored) for waking up a non-morning person at the 'ridiculous early hour of the morning.'

"Great to see you awake Mike!" I exclaimed happily as I switched off the CD player just as it started to enter the first verse.

"Aren't you happy today" Mike mumbled angrily under his breath but I managed to catch what he said.

"I need your help. Last night I didn't get to check out the house so I don't know where anything is and I need to have a shower"

"Why couldn't you have just gone for a look?" He was irritated but I didn't take much notice.

He sighed, and said "Two doors on the left."

"Thank you" I said gratefully as I left the room, closing the door on my way out.

I walked silently back to my room to collect my clothes again, which consisted of a black tank top, a pair of baggy jeans and a pair of black fuzzy socks, before making my way to the bathroom. The walls were a light shade of blue, and the room was a little on the small side. The shower was a tiny cubicle, and it looked like you could barely move in there.

Ah well, I thought to myself, It could be worse. After the shower I walked down into the kitchen, and raided the fridge. I felt like having pancakes, they're always good.

The smell of my cooking must have woken up Miranda because when I turned around with a fresh pancake she was leaning against the kitchens entrance watching me.

"Hello Miranda. You're up early" I said in my soft voice.

"Good morning, Naomi. You're up early too." She smiled at me politely, and I smiled back. "I didn't think you would wake up this early. I'm so used to having to wake up Mike I wondered whether or not I'd have to wake you up too." I laughed and placed the pancake on a clean plate.

"Nah, I'm a morning person" I said as I watched Miranda out of the corner of my eye. I think she thought I was another one of 'those teenagers who just want attention.' I'm not, but people need to give them a break. I mean, come on, have they ever even thought that maybe, just maybe, they have a reason for doing what they do? That it's not because they want attention?

My thoughts were interrupted by Mike stumbling into the kitchen.

"Those smell good; I'm taking this." He swiped the plate of fresh pancakes (which had about four on it) and walked back out of the kitchen and into the dining room. Miranda wasn't happy with her son's rude behavior and was about to scold him when I jumped in.

"Don't worry about it Mike." To his mother I said "I woke him up about an hour ago and pestered him a little, so he I suppose he deserves to be a bit rude."

"'A little' is an understatement" I heard Mike grumble from his seat at the table. I laughed and looked up at the clock. 7:15, wow, that means I woke up around 6. No wonder mike was annoyed with me. Oh well he'll get over it.

"You two have school tomorrow. So Mike, I would like you to show Naomi around town later." Miranda thinks that might be a good idea, but I could see Mike didn't.

A/N: Hello, this is my first fanfic so please review.

ps. this is about a month before Bella arrives but she will be here soon I promise


	2. New Girl in School

Chapter 2 – New Girl in School

Chapter 2 – New Girl in School

Tomorrow I had to go to school. I didn't know whether to look forward to it, or dread the moment I had to walk into a school of strangers. When Mike showed me around town today and I felt like some sort of exotic animal on display. Forks is a really nice town, but it's too small. You can tell that they don't get many new residents here.

I can only imagine what school will be like. Let's see if I can manage to get into a fight on my first day. Rob probably won't be happy about it, so I guess I shouldn't, because I'm trying to make a good impression but we'll see what happens.

I rolled over and felt around on the bedside table for my mobile phone. Looking at the time, I realized I should be asleep. So I curled up under my blanket, and did exactly that.

The next morning I dragged myself out of bed and grabbed my clothes for the day. A neon green t-shirt and a pair of camo pants. I walked to the bathroom for a quick shower to wake myself up before heading to the kitchen. I found the bread and threw two slices in the toaster.

"Good morning Naomi," Rob said as he walked in "Did you sleep well?"

"Mhmm, I guess so" I answered vaguely.

After breakfast, when Mike was awake and we were both ready, we grabbed our coats, got into the Suburban and drove to school. Mike showed me to the office then disappeared muttering something about meeting up with his friends. I walked inside the small, brightly lit office, and looked around at the notices and awards on the walls.

"Can I help you dear?" asked a red haired lady.

"Uh, my name is Naomi Williams, I'm new here" It seemed that my soft voice had reached here ears, because she soon started to sift through the piles of paper that were stacked up on her desk. Finally, after a few minutes, she found what she was looking for.

"Here's your schedule and a map of the school." The lady, whose name I found out to be Ms. Cope, showed me how to get to each class and gave me a slip for each teacher to sign. I doubted that I would remember to bring it back at the end of school but I didn't really care. I shoved the papers into my bag and left the office. During my mindless wanderings around the school, I managed to get lost and became late for my first class, which was History. Not the best impression to make on the first day.

"Hello, you must be Naomi." The teacher said as he signed my slip. Must be my lucky day, I got a nice teacher! "I hope that you don't make a habit of be late to my classes. There is a spare seat in the back row." He said darkly. Okay scratch that thought of him being nice. "Don't worry sir, I won't." I said hurriedly and sat down at the desk he had indicated.

The boy I sat next to could only be described as beautiful. He had blonde hair, and golden eyes. I had never seen someone with gold eyes, but I knew you could get some pretty awesome contact lenses. I used to have a friend who had contacts like purple cat eyes.

I hadn't realized I had been staring until he looked at me and whispered "Having fun staring?" Most people would blush and turn away, but I wasn't like most people. "No, not really, you just have an interesting eye colour" I stated. "What's you're name?" I asked quietly, although that wasn't hard for me. My voice is always quiet.

"Jasper Hale. What's yours? I didn't hear it before." He said politely.

"Naomi Williams" I whispered. I turned away from Jasper and gave my attention to the teacher. Mr. Slade was ranting about the Ming Dynasty in ancient China. It was interesting, but nothing could really catch my full attention for long periods of time.

So it was just my luck that when I tuned Mr. Slade out he took notice of my lack of attention. He asked me a question and I would have kept ignoring him if Jasper didn't elbow me in the side.

"I'm sorry could you repeat the question?" I asked politely, reminding myself that I wanted to leave a _good _impression on the school.

"I said 'what was the name of the dynasty before the Ming?'" He asked, and it was obvious that he didn't expect me to know the answer.

"It was the Yuan Dynasty, lead by the Mongols." Yeah, suck on that! Bet you didn't think I already knew this stuff! I sung in my head doing an internal victory dance as Mr. Slade confirmed my answer stiffly. When the bell rang I was happy to leave the classroom, checking my schedule for my next class. I had gym, but no idea where I was going. I asked a girl if she could show me where I was supposed to be and she pointed me in the right direction.

I managed to arrive on time and Coach Clapp let me sit out because I didn't have a uniform. I watched the other students play basketball and I couldn't help but notice that everyone seemed to dodge the big guy if they could. I laughed as the team without the big guy lost by a long shot. After class I went and got my slip signed and headed to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Hello Naomi" Mike said cheerfully as he waltzed over to me. "You can sit with me and my friends if you like." He offered nicely. I shrugged and smiled lightly as I followed him to the table where his friends were.

"Hey guys, this is my cousin Naomi" Mike said as he sat down. I sat beside him, nervously looking at the group. The girl looked at me and told me her name was Jessica.

"So where did you live before you moved here?" Jessica asked.

"Australia." I stated simply. "What's it like there?" She asked. She must be bursting at the seams with all her questions. "Depends on where you live."

"Oh say 'G'day mate'!" "Uhh G'day?" "Say" I cut her off with a firm no.

I could tell she didn't like it. I looked around the lunchroom to see who else was in here.

I saw Jasper and the big guy sitting together with three other people.

"Hey Jess, who are they?" I pointed to the group of exceptionally beautiful 'humans.'

"Oh. Them." She giggled. "They're the Cullen's family." I giggled, but not for the same reason as Jess. I giggled because when she said that, 'The Adams Family' theme song popped in my head. Luckily Jess interrupted me thoughts before I thought of something else that would make me laugh.

"They aren't related though. Well, the two blondes are twins, but they were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife." Who the hell would be crazy enough to adopt a bunch of teen? One is usually enough trouble for two parents but who knows.

"The blonde girl's name is Rosalie, and her brother is Jasper."

"I met Jasper. He's in my History class." I cut in. I don't think she liked me cutting in on her speech, but I didn't care.

"Well they're all dating so don't bother if you like him." She stated in a voice that sounded like she had already tried and failed. I wonder which one rejected her. I must find out so I can congratulate him. Or her, I don't know which way she swings.

"The girl with the spiky hair is Alice and she's with Jasper. Rosalie is with Emmet, the big one. The other one is Edward, but he's single. And they all _live _together. Can you believe it?" Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought. But that would probably cause a fuss anywhere you were.

At the end of lunch, I had decided I didn't like Jess in the least, and the only thing she would be useful for would be spouting all the rumors and latest gossip in Forks, and possibly the rest of Washington.

At the end of lunch, I found out I had Biology II with Mike and one of the girls – Angela.

I introduced myself to Mr. Banner and got my slip signed. He handed me a book and told me to sit next to Mike. I noticed Edward was in this class too. Maybe I can ask him who rejected Jess. Nah, I thought to myself, I'll just ask Jasper tomorrow.

The lesson flew by and when it finished Mike and I walked up to the office to hand in the signed slip of paper. After that we drove home in the rain, and I realized Forks wasn't too bad, and that even though it was small, it was a nice place to live.


	3. Another New Girl

Chapter – Another New Girl

I've been living in Forks for a nearly two months now and apparently there is going to be another new girl. Chief Swan's daughter is moving here from Phoenix. Only things that have happened in the last two months is that I don't sit with Mike and his friends that often and I have been in several fights. Oh, Mike and I got into trouble for lighting a sparkler bomb in the backyard.

It was worth it though, the look on my dear cousin's face was priceless. No matter what he thinks, he is such a goodie-two-shoes.

Okay, so my first class was History with Mr. Slade (who, might I add, hated me with a passion now) and Jasper Hale. I wouldn't say that we were friends, but we're paired up for the class and we get along quite well. I walked into the room late, usually I was late on purpose for this class and today was no different. Mr. Slade chose to ignore my late arrival and I sat down in my normal seat beside Jasper.

"You seem abnormally happy this morning." He murmured quietly. "I had coffee." I grinned at him and he arched an eyebrow at me. I tore a piece of paper out of my book and started drawing random pictures on it.

Jasper sighed. He knew I would be pleading to copy his notes later on.

I grinned and looked back down at my page before sketching a picture of Mr. Slade with a big head. I mentally patted myself on the back, it actually looked like him. Of course, the goatee was a little off, but anyway.

Jasper shook his head and muttered "You odd person."

When the bell finally rang, I jumped off and practically ran to my next class, which was one of my favourites. P.E.

Coach Clapp told us that we would be playing soccer. Most of the girls groaned (cough-Lauren-and-Jess-cough) but I perked up a bit. I liked soccer, but that doesn't mean I'm good at it. We were split into teams and I groaned when Emmet was placed on the opposite team. That pretty much said we were gonna lose but I'd try anyway.

So about fifteen minutes later I was goalie and Emmet was coming at me with the ball. I had already figured out that Emmet probably kicks hard (that boy has BIG muscles), but I attempted to catch the ball anyway. And yeah, I managed to catch it; with my face. I'm just happy that my head was slightly sideways otherwise that might have done some damage to my nose. Even though my nose was spared, the right side of my face wasn't.

Everyone looked at me with a stunned expression as shook my head slightly and muttered a string of choice swear words. Coach Clapp broke the silence asking me if I was okay. Emmet came over too, apologizing for slamming the soccer ball into my head.

"Emmet, take Naomi to the school nurse." Coach Clapp ordered. "Yes sir" Emmet said briefly as he led me down a dry path to the office.

"I'm sorry, I honestly though you would move like everyone else usually does." Emmet said as I gave him a grin. "Don't worry about it; I have always been a little more prone to acts of stupidity then everyone else. I probably won't move next time either." I winced, as talking made my jaw hurt.

"Are you okay?" Emmet asked upon seeing my pain. Yes, I'm fine; I was only mauled by a soccer ball that you kicked in my direction! "Uh yeah, I'll be alright. It hurts a bit but otherwise I'm all good." I looked up at Emmet, and even though I knew how big he was, I felt very insignificant next to his large frame. I guess I hadn't realized exactly how big he was until now.

I think I must have looked rather shocked because Emmet stared down at me looking worried. "What?" He asked, and I said the first thing that came into my head.

"Holy shit, don't sneeze you'll crush me." That wasn't supposed to come out, I thought and I giggled at how silly it sounded. Emmet started to laugh too, and we were both smiling as we walked into the office. We walked past the front desk and to the nurse's room. I think half my face had been imprinted by the soccer ball because the grandmotherly nurse gasped.

"What happened?" She asked.

"She got hit in the face with the ball in P.E." Emmet answered. I sat down on the crackly paper that covered the brown vinyl mattress on the one cot as the nurse left to grab an ice bag. "It was a pretty decent shot though." I admitted. The nurse bustled back in with the ice and laid it gently across my face. "Can we go back to class now?" I asked, or more likely whined. P.E. was one of the few classes I enjoyed.

"I suppose so." The nurse said reluctantly. "But you will have to sit out. And keep that ice bag on your face. It's starting to bruise." She reprimanded me as I had removed the pack. I slapped it back on and (wincing slightly) left the room with Emmet, saying thanks as I walked out the door.

So for the rest of class I sat out and watched everyone else have fun. I walked to the cafeteria and stood in line, grabbed an apple and sat down with my friend Travis.

"Holy shit Naomi! What happened to your face?" He exclaimed when I sat in front of him.

"Emmet Cullen" I jerked a thumb at the Cullen table, "booted a soccer ball into my face. It would have been a decent shot too, if my head didn't get in the way." I added nonchalantly.

"Why did he do that?" He said angrily.

"Well he didn't mean to do it, I just happen to jump towards the ball, you know, trying to block it, because I was the goalie, and my head ended up in the wrong spot. Or right, it did stop them scoring a goal." I looked away, and in doing so I saw the new girl, Isabella, enter the lunchroom.

"Hey Trav, where is Lizzy? I haven't seen her today." I asked, munching on an apple. Lizzy was my other friend, and she was full on gothic. I looked like a fairy princess compared to her. I guess that's why the school wasn't too alienated by my 'dark attitude'. It was only my clothes and some of my music that was 'dark' anyway.

"I haven't seen her either. Maybe she's wagging again." That was more than likely; she hated most of her classes.

"Have you seen that new girl? All the guys are talking about how hot she is." Travis said. "I don't get it, she's pretty, but she isn't all that." I had to giggle. I couldn't help it.

"Trav, did you think you don't like her as much as the other guys because, well because you're gay? As in Homosexual?" Travis glared at me.

"I am _not _gay, I just prefer men." I shook my head at him and grinned. Lizzy had accidentally let slip to me that Travis 'doesn't swing the same way as the other dudes in Forks.' I was okay with it, but Travis had a fit at Lizzy for telling me.

I looked over at Isabella and saw her sitting with Mike and his friends. Looks like she's fitting right in with Jess, I thought to myself. I noticed her looking over at the Cullen table and laughed.

"Hey Travis, I'll see you later, alright? I'm going." I waved and he just nodded because his mouth full.

I tossed the apple core in the bin as I walked out and headed towards my next class. I had Biology II with Mike. He hated biology so I had to make sure he didn't skip class. Not that he would, I thought, he's a wuss.

As everyone filed into the classroom Mike came and sat beside me, and I saw Isabella enter. Mr. Banner handed her a book and sent her to sit beside Edward. I watched his reaction with interest.

"Oi Mike, look at Edward, he looks pissed." I said softly. Mike lifted his head in fascination. As far as I knew, Edward had never been in a fight and had never really been angry at anyone.

"Whoa, what's with him?" Mike whispered. I grinned, and glanced at my cousin.

"Maybe he's having the male version of PMS."

"Men don't do that sort of thing"

"She might have done something at lunch to piss him off."

"No, she was sitting with us at lunch. She could have stabbed him with a pencil?"

"Nah, I doubt it, he would have yelped if someone randomly stabbed him."

Mike and I continued discussing different reasons as to why Edward was suddenly furious for the rest of the lesson.

After the lesson ended and as Mike went to gym, I saw him attempting to impress Isabella. I shock my head and went to my last class, Music.

Edward was in this class, but more importantly, so was Lizzy. Thankfully she had shown up.

Her hair was black with a few red streaks, and it hung down unbound about half way down her back, while my vibrant red hair only jus brushed my collarbone. She was wearing dark skinny jeans and a black shirt with a bleeding heart on the front. She had black makeup on, and had managed, once again to scare the other student just by staring at them.

"Lizzy! Where were you at lunch?" I asked, mocking an angry tone.

"I got kept in for drawing all over the desk and not listening to the teacher. Nothing much." She answered nonchalantly.

"You missed the funniest thing ever" I stated. "Edward was having a silent fit of rage at the new girl."

"There's a new girl?" Lizzy asked curiously. She was nice enough around Travis and I, but anyone else would get a death stare.

"Yeah, her name is Isabella. Somehow she managed to piss Edward right off. He left the room in so much of a hurry, and me and Mike spent most of the lesson theorizing why he'd gotten so…. So furious!"

"Ha-ha I wish I could have seen that" Lizzy grinned wickedly. "I suppose that's why he isn't in class now" I had noticed that Edward wasn't here, but I hadn't said anything.

Lizzy played the violin and I did vocals. We were trying to find other talented musicians in Forks so we could make a band, but the only decent musician we had heard was Edward. We were still working on asking him if he would like to help us out. If we could find an alternative, we'd go with that. But unfortunately there wasn't, so we had to get around his dazzling effects. Neither of us had a crush or anything on him, he just had that effect on pretty much everyone.

We were able to convince the teacher to let us practice outside today. Lizzy practiced and I was sifting through my lyrics book, changing a line here, correcting a spelling mistake there.

When the bell rang Lizzy and I packed up and left before anyone in the classroom.

We rarely ever said 'bye' or 'see you later', we just waved and parted ways. I went and stood next to the Suburban, waiting for Mike.

On the way home, and even at home, he kept blathering on about 'Bella'. This kid needs a life, desperately.

"Hey Mike if you don't shut up I'll knock you out" I threatened, and thankfully it worked.

Now I would have to learn to put up with his word vomit for the next few weeks.

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating in ages! I kinda just got distracted...for a few weeks...

Please REVIEW!! They make me happy as larry! I dont even know who larry is but he's a really super happy guy! Reviews are awesome!


End file.
